Date of the Day
by RotRubin
Summary: "Dammit pokemon! Stay out of our fanfiction, ya hear me!"-Small Puppyshipping Oneshot for a contest.


___**Hey everyone! Ruby her, for my first Fanfiction surrounding Puppyshipping for KaibaxWheeler's contest! **_

_**(If you wanna join, deadline is August 28th, 2010 **__**.com/blog/33731822/**__**)**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoy~ This topic is centered around Fireworks ^^ JAPANESE NAMES USED!**_

"Kaiba!" The disgruntled blonde started at his solemn blue eyed friend, who had his nose buried in paperwork.

"Yes Jonouchi-kun?" He asked by reflex, not interested in hearing the others complaints.

"I-I think we should go on a date!" He bursted, his pale face tinted red.

"E-excuse me?" He set down the paperwork lightly, before he stood in front of the honey-eyed boy. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Jonouchi-kun!" He grasped the others' muscular shoulders in his hands, shaking him back and forth.

"I-I-" He stuttered.

"Please don't tell me you've been reading Marik-kun's yaoi manga again!" He groaned, sitting back in the comfy blue recliner, his feet up.

"W-well, maybe I have! And-" He paused, taking in a breath. "Yuugi and Yami have gone on twenty times the dates as we've been on!"

"And tweny times zero is zero, therefore, you just suggested they never went on a date." Seto replied with a smug smirk.

"Seto Kaiba..." Jonouchi muttered angrily. "If you don't go on a date with me at least once I'll cut you off!" Seto immediatly stopped moving, his eyes wide.

"You can't be serious..."

"I'm completely serious." Seto looked away, twiddling his thumbs nervously, which had never been a habit of his.

"Fine, but I ge to choose the activities." Jonouhi smiled.

"That's more like it!" He grinned a toothy grin, his hands rested on his hips. "Although I do have one thing planned out at the end of the day, so keep that open." He winked playfully, running to their shared room. Seto merely ground, runnign his slim hand through his tousled auburn hair.

"Kami above..." He paused as he heard the familiar tapping of the phone line.

"Yes! Hey Yuugi! He said yes!" Seto smirked to himself.

"Hey! Moron!" He yelled into the other room. "I can still completely hear you!" He heard the familiar groan of Jonouchi.

"Sorry! to busy having phone sex with Yuugi!" He yelled as a joke, which made the eldest of the two storm into the room, grabbing the phone out of Jonouchi's hand.

"I'm gonna give Jonouchi-kun the best date ever you low life fool!" He slammed the phone down soon after, staring at Jonouchi with imaginary daggers shooting out of his azure eyes. "Shall we go?" He asked the blonde situated on the bed, his eyes wide.

"Uh..yeah, just lemme get my shoes on..." the younger male stuttered nervously as Kaiba walked out of the room, tossing his coat on as he walked down the hallway of their shared apartment. He sighed, waiting as the blonde stumbled around on one foot, atempting to get his shoes on. "So uh, where are we going?"

"Crazy." The older Kaiba stated with a devious smirk on his face, leaving his date to gulp in nervousness.

"Seriously?"

"No." He stated plainly. "I think we should get breakfast first." Jonouchi's eyes lit up. "At a cafe." The blonde's happiness faded instantly, as he haed the calmness of a small cafe, as Seto preferred.

"Which one?" Jonouchi dared to ask.

"Yin Yang...it's the busier one. I guessed you wouldn't have liked a quiet one." He blushed as he revealed his idea. His date smiled and intertwined his hand in his, walking along the sidewalk and swinging his hand merrily in the summer heat of ten in the morning.

"Is that it?" Jonouchi pointed with a smile as he started running towards the tiny cafe, a few people already exiting and entering in the summer rush to get back to work. The two walked with smiles plastered on their faces, into the decripit cafe owned by a friend.

"Well, hey there Seto-kun, Jonouchi-kun." A maniacal voice shouted from behind the counter.

"Oh, hey Mariku!" Jonouchi yelled back as Seto sat him down in a high chair.

"A double cafe latte good for you?"

"Can it have extra chocolate and whipped cream?" Seto sighed with a smile, but nodded, walking over to the counter where the psychotic looking blonde, leaning on the counter, a smirk on his face.

"What can I get you today?" A perky Mariku asked, his normal smirk melded into a smile.

"I'm guessing you got laid..."

"Oh, yes..."

"Black coffee and Double cafe latte, extra whipped cream and chocolate."

"Damn, is Jonouchi-kun pregnant or something?" Marik yelled from the back room, walking in to prepare the drinks.

"Maybe."

"I am not!" Jonouchi pouted from the other side of the room.

"Whatever, c'mon, I'll get the latte." Mariku mumbled, a tired smile gracing his usually twisted features.

"What the hell happened to him?" Jonouchi asked Seto in confusion

"Sex, what else." Seto placidly said, walking to the table with his coffee, freshly brewed.

"Oh-oh..." Jonouchi giggled, fist-bumping Marik.

"So, here's the tickets. You can pay me back later."

"Thanks dude, I owe ya one." They winked at each other as Jonouchi pocketed the tickets, and thanking the two for the coffee, before they waves and exited.

"So, what's the tickets for?"

"Later tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"Later. Tonight." He said firmly, making Seto shrug and walk on, his warm coffe situated in his hand tightly.

"So uh, what are we gonna do till then?" Katsuya laughed.

"Have some fun~!" Seto sighed.

"Look, I run a business, not a playroom. What did you morons do for fun." They both stopped to look at each other.

"Well," the blonde started, his hands on his hips. "We always went to the arcade, but I'm sure you wouldn't like that, so uh…how'za 'bout a walk?" He grinned.

"That's fine, come on." The brunnette grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him along.

"Hey! Wait up! I haven't finished my mocha latte!"

"He gave you a mocha latte?"

"Yep, extra chocolate." He grinned after taking a slurp, the dark brown liquid on his upper lip.

"You are such a dork." He grinned half-way, before looknig at his watch, startled by the bells in the clock tower, which they had been standing right under.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight." Jonouchi counted. "Eight O'clock. C'mon moneybags, let's go get a seat."

"When was I called moneybags?"

"Way back when." He sighed, his pace slowing. "Sorry, I guess it just popped up, I won't call ya that again." Seto shrugged.

"I don't care, I am like, a ca-jillion times more rich than you." Jonouchi giggled.

"You always did make a good point~" He chuckled, walking beside the other. "Hey, can you see the stars yet?" The blue-eyes man looked up.

"Sort of…why? Is there something up there?" Jonouchi looked at the other oddly, but shrugged and pointed.

"If you look, that one looks like a dragon," HE shifted his hand. "And that one kinda looks like a mudkip…wait, what?" He rubbed his eyes and looked up.

"Well then…"

"Dammit pokemon! Stay out of our fanfiction, ya hear me!" He yelled into the air, taking a swig of his latte.

"That was weird." Seto said with a plain voice.

"I know, but it needed to be done." He chuckled. "C'mon, the show it abou to start!" HE said excitedly, now running into the crowded streets, Seto in tow. He went up to an again man in a booth, and handed two bright, neon yellow tickets to the man, rushing Seto onto the walls of the courtyard in the park. He had a giddy humming tune, but kept his eyes peeled, looking up and forcing Seto to do the same.

"What are we—" A loud boom rustled through the air as the fire lit through the air, a sparkling flower in the shape of a Kuriboh li up in the air.

"We're gonna watch the fireworks show…Mokie said you never saw one, so I assumed you'd like to see one."

"Wow…" Seto stared up in awe. "It-it's amazing…" His eyes opened in surprise for the first time in awhile.

"I know right, oh look!" Jonouchi pointed towards a purple one. "That's gotta be the Black Magician! And the Black Magician Girl!" He shouted in joy, knowing no one could hear them from their secluded seat.

"And…the Blue eyes white dragon." Jonouchi smirked.

"Don't forget the underdog Red eye Black Dragon!" Seto pouted.

"Yeah, yeah…" He smirked, leaning on the other.

"So, this was a good idea?"

"You guessed?"

"Quit bein' a smartass." Seto only grinned in content.

"Yeah yeah."

___**THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE…but I'm proud Teehee *smiles***_


End file.
